


The Gift

by StoriBambino



Series: Personal Prompts and Challenges [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Collars, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Stori Writing Challenge, StoriesbyStori, personalized prompt, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriBambino/pseuds/StoriBambino
Summary: Tony gives the best gifts.





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Baby Boy wanted Tony filth so I give you Tony filth.
> 
> I’m using this in [my challenge](https://storibambino.tumblr.com/post/177043336637/i-hit-300-followers) that still needs requests and prompts. This is 554/30,000

Tony treated you so well. He could give you anything you want and most of the time he did. But more than that he made sure to give you everything you needed. Everything.

“Baby boy get in here.” You entered the lab nonchalantly still looking at your phone in your hand.  When you looked up you didn’t see Tony. But you felt him. He wrapped his arms around you from behind and picked you up. “There’s my baby boy. I have a surprise for you.”

He put you down on a workbench then told you to close your eyes and hold out your hands. Being a very good boy you obeyed. Something cool was dropped in your hands, you didn’t dare look until you were given permission. When it was finally given you excitedly looked at your new gift. It was a circle pendant no bigger than a quarter with a small ring punched through the top. You were confused.

“Turn it over silly boy.” You did what you were told and were greeted by an elegant engraving of My Baby Boy written in neat script. “Made it myself.” Tony beamed at you.

“I love it but what is it for?”

He flashed another brilliant smile. He dropped a box in front of you. You tore off the top and found 7 unique collars, ranging from small like a necklace to a thick one of black leather.

“It’s a layered surprise. There’s more,” He cooed.

Before you could properly voice your thanks something cold wrapped around your ankles, Tony’s nanobots had formed shackles there. He lifted the box and pendant from your hands. He picked out the thick leather collar and attached the pendant. You reached out for him and cuffs quickly formed around your wrists. You whined with anticipation. Tony shushed you stepping behind you, lifting your chin. He placed the collar around your neck and secured the collar around it. He stepped from behind you to admire his work. “We are gonna have some fun baby boy.”

Tony was usually a kind and patient lover but if the way he cut your clothes off was any indication of what was to come there would be no lovemaking. He stood you up and bent you over his workstation. Your arousal was already waiting for him. He forced your face into the counter and pushed himself inside you completely. Only he could turn you into a mewling mess so quickly. The shackles kept you deliciously spread and the cuffs clacked across the tabletop as you gripped the opposite side. He set a quick pace slowing to drive in fully every third or fourth stroke. He worked his fingers under the collar pulling enough to choke you and make you feel spacey. The other hand came down hard on your ass, causing you to yelp. He alternated between spanking you and yanking your head back. You were in heaven and your orgasm was building quickly. You tried to signal but you couldn’t form coherent thoughts. Tony ever observant knew what was coming. He pulled you close and whispered those sweet words you needed “Come for me baby boy.” You came undone completely, shaking and crying. When you came down from you high Tony was looking down at you.

“Ready for round 2?”

**Author's Note:**

> [come find me on the tumblr](https://storibambino.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Maybe I'll write you something if you ask nicely :)


End file.
